


Good Boys Go Bad

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Corruption, Daddy Issues, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Persona 5 Spoilers, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rimming, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Akechi knew he shouldn’t be doing this. Having a secret affair with a famous criminal would surely stain the name of his father, the police and himself. Akira’s charisma and his way with words were too much for the “perfect” detective to handle though...





	Good Boys Go Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to use porn as a way to say fuck you to a villain. I sometimes wonder where I get these ideas. Enjoy. This song is just me changing the word “Girls” to “Boys” given what Akira does to Akechi. 
> 
> In this AU, Akechi hasn’t murdered anyone and is an honest detective, Shidou acknowledges Akechi as his son but is still a corrupt asshole who uses and abuses his son and the Phantom Thieves don’t have their personas but are still going around stealing stuff.

The Phantom Thieves…the most controversial group of recent times. Do you believe in justice? Do you believe that the world is corrupt and those with power needed to have karma thrown at them? Fear not! The group of vigilantes will fix the problems of the world one heart at a time.

Goro Akechi would have never believed that justice existed in this world. The world was a dark, cruel place where it was survivor of the fittest. The weak either clung to the strong or perished. The strong ruled over those who were inferior to them. That meant they could get away with any crime. These people were above the law. In fact, the strong were the law. They made up rules as they go. No matter how good of a person you were, you would be crushed under the shoes of these heartless individuals.

Akechi just had to deal with that sort of life. On the surface, he appeared to have it better than anyone else. That was far from the truth. Akechi was the illegitimate son of the great politician Shido Masayoshi. His mother was of no importance to his father as he cast her away after giving birth to him. Ashamed, Akechi's mother committed suicide in front of him. This created a political scandal forcing Shido to take the woman's child into custody. While Akechi bore the name of his mother, he was legally under his father's name. The public wasn't allowed to know this. The last thing Shido wanted before he became prime minister of Japan was for someone to find out he had a child born out of wedlock.

This was the first step of drawing suspicion away from the politician. From there on, he pretended to care for his son and carve him into the perfect individual for Japanese society. School, fame, looks, manners, anything that would perfect Akechi so he could stand proud right next to his father. He had made sure that ideas of forging friendships and romancing were thrown out the window. If Akechi stepped out of line, he would be punished. Shido needed his son to be obedient and loyal to him and him alone. Akechi would be one of the many pawns used to become prime minister.

At a young age, Akechi had already shown signs of being a bright child. His problem solving skills were second to none and he picked up things the average child wouldn't. Akechi stayed the top of his class in his younger years and it continued into high school. By this point though, Akechi had risen up in fame and became a young detective as early as fourteen. He even got his own talk show…even though that was more of Shido's doing to put Akechi in the spotlight. Talk shows and radio interviews were used to promote Shido more than talk about Akechi. Yes, the young detective would be asked about his opinions of current events, but Akechi had always made sure to stay neutral to not anger his fragile fanbase he gained. They were as fickle as a light. If Akechi said one wrong thing, they would leave him in the dust. Realizing this, Akechi had put up a wall around his heart. He couldn't trust anyone when they said that they were huge fans. He also couldn't trust the adults who praised him for his talents. All it did was confirm how much of a tool he was. He loathed not being in control of his life.

That would change a few years later when the Phantom Thieves came onto the scene. While they claimed to be heroes of justice, Akechi deduced that they were a bunch of high school delinquents who put their hidden talents to "good" use. The Phantom Thieves showed up in April of this year when they exposed the crimes of a teacher at Shujin Academy after taking his precious treasure. From there, they started targeting bigger targets until their popularity escalated. Those who opposed the Phantom Thieves at the beginning became the laughing stocks but those who remained optimistic or neutral were able to remain relevant in the face of the new hip thing on the web.

Akechi at first criticized the Phantom Thieves because that was what his father expected him to do. He changed his opinion once he met a student who had no fear in voicing his opinion against him.

"They do more than the cops."

No truer words have ever been spoken to him during a live broadcast. Because of the façade he put out to the world, no one dared to argue against Akechi even if the detective was willing to hear the other side. Akira Kurusu…the student that was asked to give his opinion about the Phantom Thieves…he really was a one of a kind. He was a delinquent that said what needed to be said and did what needed to be done. From careful observation (and asking around), Akechi had learned Akira was the type of person to fall asleep during class or work on a project from another class. That hid the fact that Akira was an intelligent young man. When called on, he always got the answer correct. He just gave the impression he was dumb and lazy so the teachers would get off his back. It worked seeing as how no one questioned his after school activities.

Akechi had his suspicions on Akira's double life. Only someone without a brain wouldn't notice that the friends Akira hung out with were related to the latest victim of the Phantom Thieves in question. The group got bigger once a month and it got to the point where Akechi wondered how the adults managed to miss that. Then again, there was no point in saying anything if there was no definite proof. Besides, Akechi still enjoyed the company of Akira.

Here's the thing. Akira's friends as a whole weren't too thrilled with him. Heck, his cat Morgana didn't like him either. Being a popular teen detective rubbed them the wrong way. They assumed he never went through the hardships that they had gone through therefore it wasn't right to associate with someone who lead a "privileged" life.

Originally, Akira was rough around the edges with him. Yes, he chose to have him around to observe the detective, but overtime warmed up to him. Akechi couldn't be any happier. In his chaotic life, Akechi needed someone he could turn to.

Then again…the problem was the Phantom Thieves were the reason why his life has become more chaotic than usual. Adults expected Akechi to do his own investigation despite his busy schedule. This included his father who had high expectations of him. If the Phantom Thieves were brought to justice, not only would Akechi's popularity sore but Shido's as well. That made Akechi sick to his stomach. His father had no shame in using him to increase his status in the political world and catching the notorious thieves would do that.

Akechi was a man capable of solving any case and capturing any criminal that the police or his father wanted. Not the Phantom Thieves. They were too slippery for him. Originally, he didn't care too much about them, but as they went for bigger targets, he was expected to lay traps in the location they would say to appear and hope to grab them. As a result, Akechi had come into contact with their leader, and boy…their leader pissed him off. Akechi controlled his emotions very well but the Phantom Leader known as Joker knew how to push his buttons.

Joker personified everything Akechi hated about criminals. Joker saw himself as a gentleman thief who stole for the sake of justice. Yet, Akechi felt that blackmail and extortion were huge reasons why these criminals confessed to their crimes in the first place. Joker was smart, cunning and cocky. All of those traits mixed together gave Akechi a headache. On top of being an arrogant thief who lead a bunch of teens with a similar mindset as him, he never stopped bragging about how great he was.

Okay, that last part was an exaggeration on Akechi's part. Joker rubbed him the wrong way that he just wanted to punch the mask off of him. His first encounter with the man was during their third heist. Fighting with the yakuza should have been a good thing, but the problem was that Shido had some allies that worked with them. In order to not get killed, one must make sure they remain good allies with the yakuza. The only reason Akechi wasn't killed for his failure the first time was because the thieves made sure that every single member of Kaneshiro's gang turned themselves in.

During that first encounter, Akechi did not expect to run into Joker while he was scouting the area. The detective thought he could arrest Joker on the spot, but Joker had made sure to flee the first time around. When the heist came around, Joker acted as a scapegoat for the rest of the thieves. Akechi did not realize this because of Joker's taunting. He did not like being talked down to. Being told that he wasn't perfect and would never impress the adults angered him. He had a gun pointed to Joker, but the Phantom Thief had been too quick for him. He not only disarmed Akechi during their second encounter but also bragged about overpowering him in a moment of weakness.

And then came the worse part. Joker had no problem flirting with him and stealing a kiss before escaping once his friends were done with their heist. Akechi was stunned. Here a criminal was humiliating him the moment an opportunity presents itself to him. Instead of killing him, he felt kissing and leaving his mark in the detective's mind was better. It was as if Joker was telling him to try and catch him. Akechi did not want to play into his hands…even though he technically did.

And this was where Akechi started to struggle. He had his suspicions that Akira was Joker. He could not confirm or deny it. Akira and Joker acted like two different people. Akira was kind and considerate. Joker was a charismatic yet arrogant thief. Akira spoke so little and Joker talked too much. Akira tried to avoid the spotlight while Joker thrived on being the center of attention. Akira understood that Akechi preferred his space while Joker had no sense of personal space…

 _Despite my deductions…it really doesn't add up._ Akechi thought to himself. Today, he was asked to meet his father in his office. Chances were he was going to get lectured again for not being able to capture the Phantom Thieves. _Either Akira-kun is really good at changing his personality when on the job…or maybe Joker is not Akira-kun…_

This could all be resolved if Akechi could pull Akira to the side and ask. Akira would choose his words carefully, but Akechi felt that Akira would give him an honest answer. If Akira wasn't a thief, then Akechi could prioritize capturing the criminal. If Akira makes it clear he is one and the same person…things would become complicated. Akechi had all of these ideas in his mind if the latter ended up true, but he was too scared to act up on it.

Eventually, Akechi was called into Shido's room to speak. The detective took baby steps just so he could delay the time he would have to speak to his father.

Shido had his back turned to the window. Akechi approached his desk and waited for his father to speak. The secretary dismissed himself as he left the room leaving the two alone. The silence was deafening. Normally, Shido would yell at him for his failures before kicking him out. This time, he continued to stare out the window as if he was fascinated with something.

"Umm…Shido-san…" Akechi spoke before shutting his mouth.

"How has the investigation with the Phantom Thieves been?" Shido questioned. "I hope you know what I want to hear."

Akechi closed his eyes. "I am very close. Once I interrogate a few more students, I'll be able to deduce who the Phantom Thieves are. Please, give me more time."

Shido nodded his head. Akechi responded quickly and confidently. Normally, Akechi would stumble on a word or two and Shido would call him out on his lies. The detective got better at lying though even if he had an idea on who the Phantom Thieves might be at this point.

Akechi thought he would be off the hook. Unfortunately, an officer barged into the room without knocking. Where was the secretary when you need him?

Shido was far from amused. "Do you have any reason to barge in here?"

"Sir! I'm sorry, but…we have received a calling card addressed to you."

Akechi's heart fluttered seeing the calling that was sent by the Phantom Thieves. He tried to play it off like he wasn't flustered by it and gave the impression that he was worried instead. The officer was ordered to come into the room and shut the door behind him. He then was ordered to read the calling card out loud to see if it was the real thing.

" _ **Sir Masayoshi Shido,**_

_**A great sinner of pride who will become the very politician he accuses others of being. You are a politician who uses his authority to cover up your past crimes and current affairs. You shamelessly abuse your son in public on multiple occasions. We have decided that you will confess your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your treasure for everyone to see and show what happens when you defy the law time and time again.** _

_**From: The Phantom Thieves"** _

"What is this nonsense?!"

Akechi knew what this nonsense was and answered nonchalantly. "It's the Phantom Thieves' calling card."

The cop wasn't amused. "I can see that "ace" detective!"

Akechi didn't flinched at the cop's tone. What he should have been concerned about was his father who was far from amused at being the next target. Shido was good at hiding his discomfort. Even now, he seemed more annoyed than anything else but Akechi knew better.

"What should we do Shido-san?" Akechi asked his father.

"Must you ask stupid questions? We must act at once." Shido glared at the cop who froze in place. "What are you waiting for? I want you to contact your superior and deal with the Phantom Thieves. You incompetent cops haven't been able to catch them for months, and now they grow cocky with who they are choosing for their target!"

The cop didn't know how to respond to that. Akechi chuckled bitterly to himself. The cops were incompetent, but there was a reason for that.

"If they are not taken care of before this date, then I will make sure the entire police force regrets not taking action sooner!"

Shido had so many ways of ruining the lives of others he did not like. The cops could have arrested him, but Shido had officials behind the scenes that were willing to get rid of his enemies in exchange for money and power. Akechi was always disgusted with how these people would cower in fear and do whatever he pleased.

The cop said nothing else. Shido snatched the calling card and ordered the cop to do what he was ordered leaving him alone with the detective.

"…Akechi," Shido began, "I need you to focus on taking down the Phantom Thieves."

Akechi tilted his head in confusion. "Shido-san? Didn't you just say you wanted the law enforcement to deal with the Phantom Thieves?"

"They are worthless trash." Shido growled. "They have been running around for nine months now. The Phantom Thieves are hailed as heroes despite the crimes they commit, and they have the audacity to call me out on minor instants. I have bigger dreams than these worthless kids could imagine."

The detective wanted to say something, but remained quiet for his own good.

"I am this close to getting elected and I will not allow these criminals to get in the way now. As a detective, I demand you find the identities of the thieves and bring them to light."

Akechi's eyes widened. "But…"

"You thought maintaining a neutral stance would prevent you from having to do some actual investigative work? Do not take me as a fool!"

He slammed his fist on the desk causing Akechi to jump back.

"T-That's not it…"

"Then what is it? You're an intelligent young man. Are you telling me that after all of this time that you still have no leads? Surely you know the identity of the Phantom Thieves now."

"That's…" Akechi cut himself off. He chose not to incriminate himself. Regardless of his answer, his father wasn't having it.

"I'm giving you this last chance Akechi!" Shido threatened. "I have spent time and money for your education and fame. You would not be where you are today without me! Do not forget that!"

Akechi's eyes widened. "Y-Yes father…"

Shido felt that his son did not understand how dire the situation was. He smiled evilly. "You know what happens if you fail me, right?" He expected his son to respond with a quick response. When he didn't Shido decided to humor him. "I have no problem disowning you if things turn sour. You are nothing without me. You will not survive out there on your own."

The politician enjoyed the look his son was giving him. Akechi attempted to keep his composure but it was failing.

"And don't think you can rely on your friends to assist you." He chuckled. "I know what you're probably thinking. You'll run back to your precious "friends" who will take pity on you and help you out. Remember, I am capable of ruining their lives as much as yours. If something happens to them, it will be your fault."

Akechi gasped. "You can't…" The teen couldn't raise his voice against his father.

"…Akira was it?" Shido asked. He knew Akechi was in checkmate with how badly he reacted to his friend's name. "He's quite a delinquent, isn't he? I'm sure no one would care if he suddenly…went missing."

"No!"

Shido raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

For a moment, there was a defiant glare directed at his father. It would go away quickly, but Akechi needed to stand up for Akira at the very least.

"I will capture the Phantom Thieves! J-Just don't bring them into it…"

Shido waited for Akechi to finish his speech before speaking again.

"That brat changed you."

"H-Huh?"

"You were always an obedient child who did whatever I told him to do. Ever since you met him…you have been keeping secrets from me." He glared at his son who took another step back. "You are hiding something from me."

"N-No…I…"

"He is a terrible influence on you. Depending on how well your performance is, I might not spare him. I will not let him take you away from me."

On the surface, that might have sounded heartwarming. A father concerned about losing his son to a dangerous delinquent seemed reasonable. Akechi knew better. Shido simply did not want to lose one of the most influential allies he had before the election. Akechi has said positive things about Shido whenever questions about his father popped up. Without the ace detective, Shido would have a harder time winning the election. As long as Akechi was wrapped around his finger, he would be able to control what Akechi says or does. If Akechi's reputation was ruined someone due to hanging out with someone like Akira, then his reputation would be hurt as well. The snowball effect was a scary thing and Shido was not going to let his son be his downfall.

"I'm giving you this chance to prove your loyalty to me. Do not mess this up. Do I make myself clear?"

Akechi's silence said more than a simple, "Yes, father." The detective was clearly thinking long and hard on what he needed to do in order to spare his friends from a tragic fate. Shido suddenly ordered his son to come closer. Akechi took baby steps before forcing himself to approach Shido's desk normally. He kept his guard up on what his father wanted. The detective should have expected Shido to do something inappropriate. He gasped feeling his father reach out toward his chin and lifting it up so he could stare at his soulless eyes.

"As my son, I expect nothing but perfection from you."

Normally, Akechi would look at his father straight in the eyes when reminded of what his duties were. This time, he found himself glancing away. Shido noticed the small action but said nothing else. His son already knew what he needed to do so he did not need to drill it into his thick skull. After all, if his son cared for his newfound friends, he would do as he said.

"If you understand, then you are dismissed. Do not fail me."

The moment his father let him go, Akechi had quickly dismissed himself. Never had he left his dad's office so quickly. He needed to recollect himself before he decided what to do. The detective knew what he had to do…even if it was risky.

* * *

Whenever a calling card was given, the heist would be on the next night. This gave their targets twenty-four hours to prepare the security. Spend money, use the police to find the criminals, seal off the area and pretend that your security is invincible. It doesn't matter to the Phantom Thieves. They will find a way to steal your treasure and expose your crimes for the world to hear. It didn't help that there seemed to be a person that fit the criteria to do certain things when it came to being successful thieves. Try as authorities like, they will never capture the Phantom Thieves. Shido was no exception.

He used all of the connections he had in order to protect himself. Maximum security including guard dogs, video cameras and red lasers were placed around all the buildings that Shido owned. These buildings also had security guards with heavily loaded guns standing guard at the entrance of these buildings, the back doors and patrolled the entire area. Shido was a man that expected things to be flawless. He would not fall for less security in areas that were obvious hiding places.

Shido held a press conference the day the heist was supposed to take place to warn the Phantom Thieves that if they dare step foot on his property, they will be captured. Akechi had rolled his eyes when Shido said that the Phantom Thieves were a menace to society. If anything, it was him that was the cause of most of the recent problems plaguing Japan. Not like Akechi had the courage to speak up about it.

Akechi did not have much time to find the Phantom Thieves. He may have been an ace detective, but he couldn't crack the code to everything. Yes, he had his suspicions, but didn't want to act on them this time around. Something known as fear swelled in his heart. He felt like he would lose something dear to him if he confirmed his suspicions. Still…his father wanted results.

… _If only there was a way to disappear from the public eye so I won't have to deal with father…_

And that's when it hit him. A cold sweat dripped down his forehead. He took out his phone and started texting a certain someone. Maybe it was time to take a risk after all.

_It's now or never…either my father goes down with me…or nothing changes at all…_

* * *

Shido waited for his son to call him in the evening of the time the Phantom Thieves were supposed to show up. They did not come at the time stated which was an odd case for them. Either they were actually caught behind the scenes or were intentionally delaying the heist they promised. Either way, Shido waited impatiently for his son to pick up the phone. He needed to hear from the detective if he had arrested those who posed themselves as the Phantom Thieves.

At first, the call feinted concern for his son. The more he called, the more he started to threaten him even more before he didn't bother leaving a voicemail. If Akechi did not capture the Phantom Thieves, then he would disown him. It was that simple.

One of Shido's secretary men approached Shido wearingly. He felt the venomous aura surrounding the man, but needed to give him the updates of the current situation.

"How is it? Any sign of the Phantom Thieves?" Shido questioned impatiently.

"Sir, we have yet to detect the Phantom Thieves in any area where they might try and steal your belongings." The man reported.

"And Akechi?"

"We have nothing Sir. We have asked Nijima-san to search for Akechi, but so far…nothing."

This was odd. Akechi wasn't the type of person to flee when his father demanded results. Something clearly happened to him. Shido bit his lip thinking that the worst has yet to come.

"Keep searching for him and return him here." Shido ordered. "If he has already caught the Phantom Thieves, then tell him to report back to me."

"Sir!"

Before the secretary could leave Shido's room, the TV in the room turned on. A familiar meow could be heard from the TV screen. This was followed by a huge cat symbol that took over. Then…the familiar laugh that infuriated Shido to know end happened.

" **Meow~ You have been visited by the Phantom Thieves. We will be taking over for the next couple of minutes or so. Thank you for your time."**

Shido demanded that his men shut down the electricity and everything that was keeping the television stations on. It was too late though. A familiar cat symbol appeared on all the TVs and everything got hacked. The Phantom Thieves were in control.

In the center of the screen appeared the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He went by the name of Joker due to being the charismatic yet unpredictable leader. Shido had a specific grudge against him compared to the other thieves. His son had already run into him when they were performing heists. Joker found ways to outsmart his son, but if Shido didn't know better, he used every trick in the book to pry at Akechi and allow him and his gang to escape. No amount of threats would stop Akechi from failing to capture the Phantom Thieves time and time again. Shido intended to take things into his own hands once he became prime minister. He would not allow a bunch of delinquents to humiliate him time and time again.

"Good evening." Joker spoke to the camera as he messed with his hat. "Another month has passed and justice still roams free. How does it feel to know that you do not have us thieves behind bars, oh great one?" Joker was speaking in a mocking tone just to rub salt on the wounds. "I'm sure you're wondering why you have yet to encounter us on this lovely night." He chuckled evilly before removing his hands away from his hat. "It should be simple. We have already taken your treasure that you value the most."

Shido froze. This kid had to be bluffing. There was no way he had anything of importance when security was at an all time high!

The people of Japan…no the whole world had their eyes glued to whatever TV screen they had. If it weren't on the TV, it would be on the computer. Oracle made sure that everyone had eyes on Joker.

"Masayoshi Shido," Joker began, "you should take better care of your treasures. You never know what will happen when a thief wants to have the treasure for himself."

Shido only realized too late what his "treasure" was. Joker tilted his head as if ordering one of thieves to move the camera. The camera slowly panned to the side of Joker revealing what the treasure was. Actually, it wasn't a thing…it was a person…and someone that Shido needed for his plans to succeed.

The people went into frenzy at who they were shown.

"Akechi-kun?"

"The ace detective?!"

"How did he get caught?"

"Why is he in that pose?"

"Uhh…gross. He's not going to do what I think he is, right?!"

Joker enjoyed the chaos he made. It meant that Shido must have been feeling the same thing only worse seeing as how it was his son that they captured. Joker licked his lips before glancing at the captured detective. Akechi was left in a compromising position to say the least. His hands were tied behind his back. His shirt was unbuttoned revealing some skin. His pants got pulled down to an extent. A blindfold was put over his eyes but Joker was generous enough to not gag the detective. He had a reason for that though.

"You know, I always considered Goro-chan a rival of sorts…almost an equal." Joker began. "However, this time…it was a little too easy. Perhaps Daddy hurt his feelings and caused him to let his guard down."

Shido snarled. Joker had a lot of nerve to imply what was true.

Joker approached the detective and took a seat next to him. The dagger in his hand was being twirled around before being put to Akechi's neck. He smiled evilly at the camera.

"As you know, we Phantom Thieves do not kill. We steal treasure of the corrupted and expose the truth for people to see. Goro-chan has a dirty little secret he wants to tell everyone…right…Goro-chan?"

Akechi felt the blade at his neck but he did not falter…not when he knew that his father was watching.

"You won't get away with this Phantom Thieves…" He hissed.

"Oh? You're going with the threats to look tough in front of Daddy?" Joker asked in a mocking tone as his dagger trailed down from Akechi's neck to his chest and further down to his pants. Akechi gasped feeling something poke at his pants. "Your daddy isn't a nice person, but you're too nice to expose him. Don't worry…I'm going to expose the sinister person your father is."

"…T-There is nothing…" Akechi muttered. "Your fake justice won't prevail."

"I'm not so sure about that. Tonight, the truth will be spilt from your pretty little mouth…not from Shido."

Shido nearly broke his phone. This kid was dead to him. Joker's arrogant smile was too much. The politician demanded that his men go to where Joker is and arrest him. Nothing was said about saving his son, but his priority was capturing the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

Meanwhile Akechi felt that blade cut at something. He wouldn't be able to see that it was his boxers that were being ruined by Joker. Only went he felt a cold air did he gasp.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm doing my interrogation…" Joker murmured in an alluring tone. "You like to play tough, but you're a meek little boy inside. I'm going to show the world who you really are."

Akechi shook his head. "S-Stop fibbing! I'm not-gnn…"

A hand was on his crotch. Akechi tried to move away but Joker was behind him. If he tried to move, he would be bumping into the thief's crotch. This forced him to stay still while Joker had his way. Akechi's heart wouldn't stop thumping. Not only was Shido seeing this, but the whole world was seeing his mask break.

"It's cute how you're already hard." Joker whispered in Akechi's ear. "You are a little masochist after all."

Akechi kept quiet and let Joker do what he wanted. His teasing wouldn't last that long if he didn't want the Phantom Thieves to be tracked. Joker just needed to get his point across to Shido.

"Has anyone told you that you have a nice body?" Joker questioned. "I'm sure your fans have. Won't they be jealous that their prince is going to get it going with a sexy thief such as myself?"

Akechi didn't move. For a moment, he was going to turn his head and say something to Joker, but chose not to. He just shook his head in annoyance. Joker noted that he might have gone too far with the compliments and continued.

"It's a shame. You think that no one would want to look at you because of what you are…but I don't care."

He was referring to Akechi's past. Akechi shivered fearing that Joker might tell the world that he was an illegitimate child. Joker was not that cruel though. The shiver came off as feeling excited at what the thief was doing to him.

Akechi's attention was to where the hand that was touching his penis was that he failed to notice that the other hand seized at his chin and forced him to look in the direction that he assumed Akira was in. He opened his mouth confused at what Akira was doing before he felt a tongue force its way into his mouth.

 _What are you doing Akira-kun?! This wasn't part of the plan!_ Akechi cried helplessly to himself. He only expected two rough sexual acts that forced a confession out of him before the charade was over and Oracle would cut the connection. This groping…and this kissing…these were not things he did not ask for. He desired the affection of another person but felt he was unworthy of such things. A kiss meant more than what was planned especially with how passionate Joker was being.

Truth be told, Joker had stolen a kiss from Akechi before. During one of their heists, Joker thought it would be amusing if he could carve the memory of failure in Akechi's mind. The kiss confirmed to Joker that Akechi had never kissed someone before. Despite his looks and popularity, he was still "pure" in the thief's mind. Doing it again wouldn't hurt him too much even though he hadn't learned anything from that specific encounter. Joker needed to lead seeing as how Akechi wasn't returning the kiss originally.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Joker teased as he pulled away.

"W-Why…"

"Why? I love stealing from you Goro-chan." Joker tried to lean in for a kiss, but Akechi refused to open his mouth. Joker frowned. "You're no fun."

If Akechi wasn't going to cooperate with their tongues, then Akechi could use his pretty mouth for something else. Joker wondered if Akechi prepared himself for the rough treatment. The detective gasped feeling Joker force him down to his knees. He heard something unzip and anticipated what would happen next.

"If you don't appreciate how well I work my tongue, you can use yours to help me down here. Oh wait. You can't see anything. You should know what this is."

The detective flinched feeling something pressed against his lips. He gulped.

"You really are going to…"

Akechi sounded scared but Joker knew better. If anything, he heard excitement instead of fear in that tone.

"Be a good little boy and suck my cock. No teeth."

After poking him a little more, Akechi eventually opened his mouth. Joker really wasn't expecting Akechi to know what to do. Before the plan initiated, the raven haired thief promised Akechi that he would be leading. All Akechi had to do was follow his lead. The detective tried his best not to bite down on Joker as tempting as that sounded. Joker thrusted his cock inside him until he hit the back of the detective's throat. Akechi nearly gagged from that. Joker chuckled before he went slower. Joker didn't want to hurt him too much.

The noises that Akechi made as Joker pounded into his mouth was exhilarating to say the least. The detective probably didn't notice the adorable noises that came out of his mouth with each thrust. He had difficulty breathing but had no way of protesting.

"Are you sure this is your first time? You're very good with your mouth." Joker praised. He extended his hand to pet Akechi on the head. A small whine could barely be heard causing the Phantom Thief to smirk. "What's this? You like when I pet you on the head? How adorable. I'll do that more often if you enjoy this so much."

The teasing caught him off guard. Joker looked down and noticed that Akechi came just a little from the blowjob. Deciding not to make it worse, Joker decided to hurry things along. There was no way he was going to let the detective climax first in the middle of his new job. It wasn't going to be too hard seeing as how every part of Akechi turned him on specifically the part where he was at Joker's mercy.

Joker made a split second decision on where he was going to cum. He decided to torment the detective by cumming down his throat. The poor guy didn't know what was coming once Joker expelled his seed inside of him. If the thief just removed the blindfold, he would have seen the horrified expression that Akechi must have been wearing.

"That's it. Drink it all up you little slut."

The detective obeyed and swallowed every little drop given to him. Joker pulled out him and let some of the semen splash over his face. The Phantom Thief licked his lips at the job he had done. Akechi was far from amused.

"So, are you going to spill your father's darkest secrets or am I going to have more fun with you?"

Akechi spit some of the semen in his mouth to the side as a response. He wouldn't know where Joker was standing so he wasn't going to risk it anyway.

Joker needed to contain his excitement. If he slipped out of character, someone might notice something was off. Still, he had Akechi where he wanted him doing whatever he told him to do. He could do anything even if it wasn't part of the script.

Joker forced Akechi on the ground and forced his ass up in the air. The detective groaned at his roughness. The detective would like to think he enjoyed it rough, but not to this extent. He gasped feeling something wet trace at his entrance. The red color started to return to his cheeks.

"J-Joker, I told you not tha-ahh!"

Joker smiled at Akechi's reaction. He traced his tongue around Akechi's entrance before diving in. Akechi could not stay still despite the restraints. The only reason Joker did this was to prepare him for something bigger than his tongue. If Akechi had his way, they would be having sex without any sort of preparation.

"You should be thanking me." Joker started once his tongue left the hole. "Normally, I would be rough, but I know how fragile you really are."

Akechi kept his mouth shut to not provoke Joker anymore. The younger man continued running his tongue through his hole. All of this was still being recorded for the world to see. Oracle had multiple cameras in the room aimed at different angles. Two specific shots were of Akechi's expression and Joker's face. Everyone could see how much the two teens were enjoying this.

Soon, Joker would stop licking Akechi and substitute his tongue for his fingers. The raven haired teen did enough coating for the older male so he went straight to inserting two fingers inside of him. Akechi arched his head back as Joker pushed deeper inside of the detective.

"Goro-chan, can you feel how you are sucking my fingers up?" Joker asked in a mocking tone. "It's only two fingers but you took it in easily."

Akechi groaned weakly. "Grr…I'll get…uhh…"

Joker performed a scissor motion with the two fingers before inserting a third finger. Again, it was rather easy to fit through. The detective was ready for the next phrase even if Joker was capable of inserting a fourth finger or even a fist if he chose. Then again, there wasn't that much time left. As much as Joker wanted to extend teasing Akechi, he needed to finish up quickly. The Phantom Thieves may have hijacked the media for the sake of humiliating Shido but eventually, the authorities would attempt to catch them.

After what felt like eternity, Joker took his fingers out.

"And now for the climax." Joker teased as he poked at Akechi's entrance. "You're wet enough now." Joker waited for Akechi to beg for him to stop, but he was a stubborn one. The leader of the Phantom Thieves snickered at his body trembling from the abuse it had suffered. "You know, all you have to do is confess what your daddy did to the world and I won't have to go any further."

Akechi shook his head weakly. Even after all the abuse, he would not out his father knowing he was watching him.

Joker rolled his eyes. "Then again, you might not be saying anything because you want this. Your body is yearning for my cock."

Akechi glanced over to Joker and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something. Joker bent down so his body was over Akechi's. He did not push his dick inside him yet. Akechi was puzzled by this action but figured out why Joker was hesitating.

"Akechi, I really will do this. Are you okay with this?" Joker whispered with a hint of concern in his voice. "This is your last chance to turn back now."

It was all a game to them. A dirty game that played on the dirty minds of the adults as well as fed the media stories that would never end. The two have gone this far. Why not go all the way and continue playing the role of the detective who was outsmarted by the thief?

"…Do it…" Akechi whimpered. "I want you…Akira…"

"If that's what you want…then…"

Akechi let out a rather unmanly cry as Joker forced his way in. Joker cursed to himself how he should have gone slower, but he had to play it off like he was a menacing thief. He waited for the sole reason of letting Akechi adjust to the foreign feeling, but taunted him for the people to hear.

"Oh, what's this? I was able to fit my cock inside of you rather easily. Have you been practicing in the past? Were you expecting to get fucked by a large cock?"

The detective took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. The pain was unimaginable. "It hurts…"

"Oh, you'll feel good as this goes on." Joker hummed. He gave Akechi another minute to adjust before he started thrusting inside of him.

Akechi tried his best to keep his emotions in check. At this point, he had no reason to pretend. Yet, the last bit of his ego caused the detective to resist the Phantom Thief.

"N-No…take it out…" Akechi cried out. "I can't…"

"Liar." Joker hummed. He started to pick up the pace just to hear the detective cry out. "You haven't been honest with yourself at all tonight. I know the type of person you are…deep down…" Joker had to stop speaking as he pushed far enough to hit Akechi's sweet spot. Akechi bit his lip when a huge rush of pleasure came to him. "Oh? Did I find it that fast?"

"Gnnn…"

"Do you want me to hit that spot again? Just say yes."

Akechi shook his head weakly. Joker went slower because of his defiance. Not thrilled with the detective, he surprised him by spanking him on the rear after every other thrust.

"Ahh! What are you doing?!"

"That got your attention." Joker hummed. "Now, will you admit that you are enjoying this…or do I have to play hardball?"

With no response, Joker moved onto his next plan.

"Goro-chan, I won't let you enjoy this if you don't tell the truth about your father…"

This is it. The moment they were both waiting for in their little play. Akechi would sell out his father and disappear from the public eye. If the blindfold weren't around Akechi's eyes, people would see the evil look he had on.

"No…I won't…" Akechi cried. "He's…a great man…ahh…I will not…"

"Hopeless. The thing you always wanted is right in front of you and here you are protecting your father." Joker taunted. "I'm giving you more affection than Daddy ever could."

Joker felt like an invisible lightning bolt hit him in the head. That was going too far even for him. Akechi gritted his teeth as if he wanted to curse him out. Joker quickly corrected himself.

"You better start confessing the sins of your father if you want to finish quickly."

The timer started for how long Akechi could hold it in. The position was not favorable. Akira's hands were all over the place. Either he was spanking his rear or reaching out to grab the detective's penis and stroke it. The slower Joker moved, the less sane he felt. Even though Joker was moving like a slug, he was hitting his prostate every time. Pre-cum started to leak, but Joker wasn't having that. Soon, he would stop thrusting and wrap his hands around his dick.

"You won't cum until I get a confession." Joker told him darkly.

"Nnn…"

"Well…"

Shido had so many dark secrets that he wouldn't know where to start. His brain continued to shut down the more pleasure that was injected into him. He opened his mouth to protest, but words he wished he didn't (or did) say came out instead.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you. What did you say about your father?"

Akechi repeated the words that the Phantom Thieves wanted to hear. Shido panicked hearing his son spill his darkest secrets. Everything he tried to keep under wrap got exposed by Akechi's big mouth the more Joker tortured the detective. Shido at this point had demanded that they cut the connection so no one could hear what he said. He demanded that the authorities stop the Phantom Thieves before they did more damage to his campaign then they already have. The Phantom Thieves were all in position either to knock out the authorities that had a clue on where Joker and Akechi were or had the network under their control.

The populace could not believe the things Akechi was spewing. Akechi had always been an honest idol to the people hence why people looked up to him. The Phantom Thieves established that they always got the truth out of someone. Shido was out of their reach so they went after his son instead who could speak nothing but the truth about his father. The idea that Shido had killed people in the past, ruined lives and was directly responsible for many of the strange events going down was hard to take in. It was to be noted that Akechi was being forced to say this. The world wouldn't know that Akechi knew this and had no problem telling the world how terrible of a human being his father was. This was his way of fighting back even if he needed to be humiliated in the process and for Joker to look like the bad guy of some sorts.

Joker chuckled. The more information being leaked out of Akechi, the faster he thrusted into him. He still denied Akechi the chance of an orgasm and continued to spank him whenever he had the chance. Soon, Akechi's rear was as red as his face.

"Did Daddy do anything to you?" Joker asked as he stopped thrusting again. "Am I your first?"

Akechi whined. He was almost there. This had nothing to do with his father at all. It was just Joker…or Akira being possessive. Akechi could not figure out why he wanted to know this when it should have been obvious.

"No…" Akechi moaned. "You're…my first…"

"Heh…I thought so. And you know that you're mine now, right?"

"Y-Yes…I'm yours…"

 _That should be enough teasing._ Joker thought to himself. Despite his demeanor, Akechi was still a fragile person to heart. Joker just wanted to rub it in to Shido that his son is not a toy for him to use. If Shido had yet to use his son for sexual purposes, then they were good. Either way, Shido wouldn't want his "perfect" son now that a thief tainted him. Akechi gasped feeling a hand untie the blindfold on his eyes. Now, Joker could see the lustful eyes that Akechi had. They yearned for him and yearned for release.

"Heh heh…I'm going to cum…" Joker muttered. "I'm going to cum inside you."

Akechi opened his mouth as if he was going to protest but loud moans came out instead. Joker was going to ruin him for everyone to see, but his mind only prioritized the pleasure overtaking his body. He happily moved his hips to match the pace of Joker's thrusting. Joker expected Akechi to say something as he was near climax, but nothing perverted would be said. Akechi still did not want his rival to have the satisfaction of messing him up.

_What a shame. I hoped you would act a little slutty to add to your father's humiliation, but I guess your pride is as large as ever._

Even with the warning, Akechi wasn't prepared for Joker to shoot inside of him. He groaned feeling the hot, sticky substance pour inside of him. The act alone caused the detective to cum all over himself. He would lament later about how many times Joker made him cum. Having that much power over him was too much for him to handle.

Akechi suddenly felt light-headed as Joker finished filling him up. If he wasn't scared of anyone noticing, he would have asked him to not cum inside just so it would be easier to clean up. Still, the feeling was amazing…almost liberating.

Joker was more worn out than he pretended to be. As much as Joker talked about experience, it was his first time having sex. This moment would be used as a tool of revenge even if the two had wanted to do this for quite some time. The raven haired thief spanked Akechi's rear one last time before pulling out. He let the semen pour out of his hole and onto the floor.

"And with that…the treasure has been taken." Joker said while licking his lips. "You or Shido will never show your face in public again."

Akechi groaned weakly even if he was relieved that it was over. He spilt as many secrets about Shido as he could in the time limit they had. He would be the laughing stock for years to come…but his father would take the fall. While police were madly scurrying to find the prince and take him to a hospital, Joker had other plans. He bent down and whispered something in Akechi's ear before leaving him in that humiliating position. The heist was done as far as they were concerned but no one would be sure of that given what exactly Joker stole.

While this ended Akechi's career as a popular teen idol, he would be reborn into something…different.

* * *

Akechi sighed in defeat after what happened. He should be lucky that he was lying low after what Joker did to him. With the sexual affair being leaked, his and Shido's reputation was done for. Akechi didn't mind too much. He had wanted to get away from the spotlight and this was just the best way to fall into irrelevance. People would question where Akechi went, but the focus was on Shidou whose crimes were brought to light right after the sex tape got leaked. Now the press was attacking Shidou for these crimes as well as accusing Shidou as being the reason why a promising young man had fallen to the criminals known as the Phantom Thieves. Akechi's fanbase went ballistic. They wanted the Phantom Thieves and his father to pay for staining Akechi's innocence. In the back of his mind, he was never innocent to begin with. He was just waiting for the opportunity to slide away from society.

Akechi could only escape once he left the hospital. He was taken there due to the "crime" that was witnessed by the masses. Those close to his father wanted to classify the Phantom Thieves as rapists along with being evil criminals. Yet, there weren't any real injuries on his body. Akira had made sure he was gentle so there wouldn't be lasting scars. The only thing that hurt was Akechi's ass and for good reasons. The spanking was unnecessary! Once they let him go, Akechi went into hiding and away from the paparazzi. His dad had no time to see him given the media's attention was toward him and the information that the Phantom Thieves squeezed out of him via his son.

Akira had allowed him to hide out at Le Blanc café while the pandemonium was occurring outside. At this point, Akechi had put two and two together on who the identity of the Phantom Thieves were. It should have been obvious with how the group hung out together no matter what and that Akira had made a few passes on his identity while chasing down the charismatic Joker.

"I still think we went too far…" Haru murmured while her friends were celebrating the defeat of the evil politician. "Akechi-kun is our friend and we still put him through that."

"Relax. Our leader said he got the prince's consent beforehand." Ryuji stated as he waved his hand.

"Still…"

Futaba was the one that had broadcasted the video. She waited for the perfect opportunity to do it. She probably enjoyed the sexual intercourse a little too much.

"Besides, we now have a new member to the team and no one will notice." Ryuji added with a chuckle.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you think people won't notice." Yusuke muttered. "Akechi disappearing and the appearance of a new member will raise some eyebrows."

While that may have been true, Akira was already one step ahead. He had talked it out with Futaba, Makoto and Akechi on how to handle this. It was a miracle that Akechi even approved of the plan at the cost of his own reputation and being disowned.

"He is just laying low for a while. No worries." Ryuji reassured his friend.

Before anyone could argue with the reckless blond, Morgana rushed down the stairs ahead of his owner. Akira and Akechi would follow suit. The detective still appeared flustered despite agreeing to the plan.

"Should I reintroduce you to the Phantom Thieves?" Akira asked again. "You weren't an official member until last night."

Akechi let out a small sigh. "Don't remind me…I can't oppose you guys now…"

"Why would you? You're part of the squad."

"…I indirectly gave you information for your next target…and apparently that wasn't enough to get in…"

"You needed a better suit." Akira admitted. "That white prince outfit wasn't going to cut it."

Akechi sighed. Akira had made it clear that white didn't suit him. He was better off wearing darker colors like the rest of him. That was the only reason he had this alternate outfit specifically picked out for him. He looked to the other Phantom Thieves for approval. He sighed in relief that he got what he wanted.

"I hope you all know that Shido-san will be on the look out for me…for us…" Akechi began. "He has bigger things to worry about, but he will make time to find us. We need to lay low, but I wanted to know if you are all prepared to have your guard up for a while. This scandal will ruin Shido-san and put someone more appropriate in charge…but it means that his desire for revenge will be at it's peak until he apologizes to the public. I…may have been the one to confess his sins, but until it comes out of his mouth, the police cannot act."

"We know." Makoto told him. "My sister is keeping a close eye on him. Someone that corrupt must not be allowed to walk free."

Futaba smiled brightly. "We got it covered. No worries. We're good at laying low for a while. Morgana has already found a new place for us to hang out if the café isn't good enough." The hacker picks up the small black cat and pets his head. "Isn't that right?"

The cat purred as a response. Akechi had to admit the cat was smarter than he gave him credit for.

"You trained him well." The detective praised.

"He was already like that." Akira reminded him with a smirk. "Either way, welcome to the Phantom Thieves. Here's we hope you got information on who our next target will be."

Akechi chuckled. There were so many people he wanted to put to justice but never had the courage to do so. If the person knew Shido, then they were untouchable. Now that Shido's reputation was ruined, it meant that Akechi could finally get back at those adults who had gotten away with their crimes for far too long.

"Oh, I have plenty. I just hope that you will all be able to keep up with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 10528 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. As pointed out, the AU allows for some differences in Akechi's role in society and his relationship with Shidou. He's still showing up on TV a lot and he's a legit ace detective instead of being a fake. With no Personas, he never becomes an assassin. As for Shidou while he treats his son poorly like in canon, the reason he accept his son this time around is due to the circumstance that he has no way of getting rid of his competitive rivals who threaten to reveal the truth of Akechi's birth. As a result, he has to take Akechi in and tolerate him even if he thinks of him as nothing but a tool to be elected.
> 
> Akechi's mental state isn't as bad as it is in canon. His mother did commit suicide still, but Akechi wasn't sent to the orphanage. He was still rejected by his peers in his youth but his hatred toward his father isn't enough to where he wants to kill him. He does want to ruin Shido for all the crap he has done to the people around him, but doesn't have the courage or power to do so. He meets Akira and the Phantom Thieves in high school and figures out their identities. He plays pretend and allows them to outsmart him until it gets to the point where he wants Shido's reputation ruined. Because Akechi isn't thrilled with how he's used by the adults and wants to live his own life, he is willing to go with Akira's perverted plan because he'll be disowned, but it will show Shido's true colors. After all, Akechi is popular and his neutral opinions about them helps maintain a good reputation while his father is implied to hurt things for him even more. Plus, Akechi wouldn't mind living in the attic with Akira. :P
> 
> 2\. Because there are no palaces for the Phantom Thieves to steal from, they resort to more extreme tactics that result in breakdowns. Murder is never a thing the thieves do but everything else is fair game. This allows them to have a very gray area in comparison to P5 where they only attacked evil people. While they still go for evil people, they are willing to prank good people as well as take request for money. Their calling cards are not over the top as it should be (or it's mainly me not being able to tweak the dialogue seeing as how Shidou doesn't have an assassin to kill people for him). It also helps they don't have Personas to do the work for them. Also, Morgana doesn't talk but keeps his intelligence like in game.
> 
> That's mainly it. I pray that the characters aren't too OOC. There are probably some grammar errors I'll end up going back and fixing if its pointed out. If you have any questions you can comment and I'll respond ASAP.


End file.
